


Colony Atlantis: Declassification

by lindaljc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Colony Status, Declassification, Drama, Gen, History from SG1 may not be totally correct, Humor, One-Shot, Time lines a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindaljc/pseuds/lindaljc
Summary: Atlantis is promoted to Colony status - uh-oh.





	Colony Atlantis: Declassification

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a one-shot. AU. Humor, Colony Atlantis, Declassification, time lines are probably a mess, “history of the Stargate and SG1” thrown in willy-nilly.  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings of Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis or any other media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story was written by lindaljc with the love of the show in mind.
> 
> 1\. CHANGES are Coming  
Good  
2\. CHANGES are Coming  
Bad  
3\. Kavanaugh is Back  
4\. Woodie and Bernie, the Clueless  
5\. Surprise Arrival

…CHANGES are Coming  
Good

The Daedalus signaled their approach and the Atlantis Ops area tension lessened at their communication. It had been delayed for some reason not yet explained. They'd received notice in a two-way databurst two weeks ago. It had left everyone unsettled because anything not routine meant changes were probably coming. But really, what was routine on Atlantis?

Dr. Elizabeth Weir had been recalled to Earth with Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay. It was unusual for all three leaders of the expedition to be called in all at once, especially when no mention of debriefings or staff changes were made. 

Major Evan Lorne greeted Teyla when she reached the Control area. “Good morning, Teyla. They should be landing soon.”

“Is there any word from them yet?”

“Nothing unusual. Communication was normal. Caldwell mentioned the Command Staff were aboard, and that they had extra supplies that need to be off-loaded this time: extra foodstuffs, ordnance, and quite a long list of supplies requisitioned by the Command Staff while on Earth he said. So, nothing too unusual there either.”

Teyla was clearly wondering about something. “I think it odd that everything is so normal when the circumstances would seem to imply otherwise. They surely had lists of requested supplies before they left. Why would they need to requisition so much more while on Earth?”

Lorne was obviously trying not to speculate, but he, too, looked worried. He sighed softly. “Well, we'll know soon enough.”

Chuck, at the control console, “They're down, sir. Colonel Caldwell sends his regards and says that there will be a meeting of senior staff and their seconds in half an hour.”

“Acknowledge the notification, and then call Radek Zelenka and Carson Beckett about the meeting.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lorne spoke softly to Teyla as they moved slowly toward the conference room. “See, we will know soon.”

Teyla arched an eyebrow as she added, “And something out of the ordinary is definitely going on. I will arrange for refreshments, and Rodney will need coffee.”

“Good thinking. We may all need coffee.” And that's about as far as Lorne would go in acknowledging his own concerns.

…

Radek came into the conference room first and was as grateful for coffee as Rodney would be. Without Dr. McKay's presence on the city Radek had been left to handle the Science Department alone while Carson handled medical matters. He was almost glad Rodney was back. No he was glad, because now it may just be possible to catch up on much needed sleep. He had never fully understood until now how Rodney could work around the clock sometimes, but these last weeks had shown him that anxiety was a great motivator, and he would never begrudge him another cup of coffee. 

He took a sip of his own coffee with deep appreciation as he sat down next to Dr. Beckett who was already nursing his own cup. Radek glanced at the laptop he'd brought with him and hurriedly put the cup down. The amount of download he was receiving was extensive, and exciting. What was Rodney up to? He supposed this would be straightened out at the meeting but it was curious all the same.

Teyla had made some Athosian tea for herself and Elizabeth, and had settled into her usual seat next to Dr. Weir's. Elizabeth had yet to settle down and was still talking to Rodney, but there was still time before the meeting was to start. She knew information would be released so she was patiently biding her time.

Major Lorne stood near the door hoping to catch a word with Colonel Sheppard. The city during their absence had been quiet, so there wasn't much for Sheppard to be brought up to date on, but Lorne was curious no matter how calm he had seemed up until now and only hoped for just a hint before the meeting. 

But Caldwell came in with Sheppard and McKay, and they all gravitated to the refreshment bar and then settled at their usual seats. Sheppard had nodded in Lorne's direction, and so he had joined them, but everyone was oddly quiet. They didn't appear distressed, so that was good, but there was an air of intensity he hoped meant good things were about to be revealed, because of course Teyla was right. Something was definitely “going on”.

Dr. Weir waited for a few minutes for everyone to settle and opened the meeting.

“I've read your reports during our absence and everything has been running without undo strain. We're always pleased when we see that kind of report. Now, I'm sure everyone was concerned with our absence and the lack of in-depth explanation for it. I'm free now to let everyone here in on the reasons for that secrecy but the full background is being withheld for now from the other expedition members while plans are finalized among the Command Staff and their Seconds. But we will hold a general meeting soon as things will begin to change, and quickly, and some decisions will have to be made before the Daedalus departs.” 

She clasped her hands in front of her. An action that told of a serious discussion to come. “We... all of the Senior Command Staffs of the various outposts, and Colonel Caldwell as well as the other ship Captains, and leaders of the SGC, had meetings with the Joint Chiefs, Homeworld Security, and the President as well as with the IOA and other members of the leadership of their countries. I can't say that all parties were in complete agreement, but enough approved of the plan that it is to be implemented right away. Colonel Caldwell would you explain Earth's situation first.”

Caldwell leaned forward slightly and placed his laptop on the table. “As you know, the Goa'uld have been on the run for a while. The Jaffa have advanced to the point that we've ceded our leadership of that front of the war off world. It was necessary. We've begun covert action against the Lucian Alliance in limited areas. They're not yet a major problem but we need to keep them from forming a unified front and make treaties between the major factions. They're not our only problem, of course. 

“The Ori haven't let up their attacks, and though we've made some advances, they're still technologically superior to us. SG1 has attained some vital information and is working to find something they think imperative to defeating the Ori. They have the full cooperation of the SGC, and we're all hoping they can pull off another end run, this time on the Ori. 

“But that is only one of our main concerns. There have been various leaks despite secrecy agreements, and actions have had to be taken to keep them in check. So our other main concern, and the one that prompted the coming change in policy, is that soon it will simply be impossible to keep our actions secret from the public. And if there is a major attack on Earth, well, we will lose simply because of the chaos that will result. We have a duty to prepare the people of the world for what may come.

“There have been too many close calls on that score, and we don't dare treat it as a non-problem or something we can put off any longer. We can't afford planet-wide hysteria. The breakdown in political and commercial structures on Earth could mean the end of our efforts off world, and maybe the death of us all. We have come up with a number of plans to go forward. Many of these ideas have nothing to do with us, or even with Atlantis.”

Elizabeth glanced around to Sheppard, McKay, and also Caldwell. “Perhaps now would be a good time to show them the announcement that was prepared by the IOA. This was released a few days before we left. There was no detrimental reaction to it by the time we'd left Earth. But, then, this is just the very basic beginning, and it will be several months before anything else is released.” She clicked several buttons on her laptop and a news anchor from a national news agency appeared on the screen of the conference room.

...  
Interesting discovery made in Egypt:  
There's been an interesting news story out of Giza today. These are archival records of the recovery of a massive artifact from the Egyptian desert. This is causing consternation among the scientific community. It's evidently been kept hidden, and secret, since 1928. It's been suggested that the Stock Market Crash of 1929 ended investigation into it's history after being brought to the United States for study. It's been described as a cover-stone with unique Egyptian hieroglyphics. This recently rediscovered film of the stone has the science world buzzing.  
(Clips were shown from a 1920's black and white film of an artifact half buried in the sand and slowly being uncovered with careful brushes and surrounded by excited workmen from Egypt and elsewhere while surrounded by academicians from several countries, including Professor Langford and his young daughter that were recognized by some of the Atlantis staff that was watching, .)  
...

Radek whispered in shock, “Declassification?”

Caldwell nodded to Dr. Weir and she continued. “There is a plan in the works for Declassification, but it is gradual. And by gradual, I mean over several years if possible. It begins with this release about the finding of the Stargate, first of all, and will continue with more and more releases related to our activities eventually leading to reveal the SGC and off world activities. Then details about what is “out here”, and everything else will slowly be released. That includes Atlantis, eventually. But that is far, far down the line, fortunately for us. But plans for small off world colonies on unpopulated planets are going forward, at least for the Milky Way. And that information will be released much earlier than anything about Atlantis being in Pegasus.” Elizabeth smirked, “For some reason human settlements on other worlds was deemed less frightening that beings labeled “Space Vampires”.”

Teyla seemed pleased after that announcement. Elizabeth glanced in her direction and nodded. “Yes. I agree. Release of information about the Stargate is long overdue but I can't even guess at the devastation this may cause if it isn't handled carefully. But unfortunately we can't delay much longer or it could all blow up in our faces. So it's been decided that it is time to start. Colonel Sheppard, would you like to tell them about Atlantis' part in this?”

Colonel Sheppard sighed but nodded. “Atlantis. We are now – a colony, and totally separate from the Earth, the IOA, and eventually any connection with the military. For now, and the foreseeable future, we will need ordnance and perhaps emergency supplies, to help with the influx of people we expect, but very quickly we're going to have to manage on our own. Self-sufficiency will be key to keeping Atlantis a secret. They can't be sending ships and supplies for years to come to another galaxy without someone noticing.”

Radek nodded and glanced down at his laptop. “Yes. This makes sense now.”

“The Daedalus had just a skeleton crew this time. Every available space, and I do mean every...”

Dr. McKay grimaced. “They could have spared our bathroom. I had to unload the shower every time to be able to use it.”

Sheppard grinned. “Now, we've shared quarters before, and much more primitive than that. We were lucky to have a cabin to ourselves and not have to use the communal showers, which were packed to the rafters, too. Everyone aboard shared tight quarters. And maybe it was a little crowded but you'll be glad you have those extra generator parts when we start getting more people.”

Teyla asked, “Yes, you mentioned more people?”

Lorne asked worriedly, “How many more? When? Who?”

Sheppard took up the story again. “When? Hopefully on every trip of the Daedalus. As for who, every SGC member that wants to retire here is going to be welcome. And that includes military and civilian. Anyone who will vouch for a family member or extended family member or a service member is going to be welcome. If they're retired military and veterans of Atlantis and the SGC they'll get preferred status. Any bright young graduates that catch our eye from colleges and universities could be invited. But everyone will have to pass a security check. And fortunately for us, all of those groups are used to moving often and sporadically so it shouldn't be too hard to cover their moves off Earth. They'll know their contacts with Earth will be censored until Declassification is well advanced, and messages will necessarily take longer to reach them, so their friends and relatives will just think communication is difficult where they've moved.” Sheppard looked a little sheepish as he admitted, “I think my brother still thinks I'm stationed somewhere in Afghanistan since messages are so sporadic.”

Rodney wrinkled his brow and added a warning. “But the IOA countries are scheming to send people, too, who will have less than secure affiliations plus political pressure on them and their families, here and at home. I'm not too sure how that's going to work out.”

Sheppard seemed to agree. “Well, we have people on the expedition, sorry... Atlantis Colony,” and he stopped to grin, obviously pleased with this development. “Members that have been here from all the IOA countries, and many other countries as well, are going to have to approve new arrivals. We have scientists from dozens of countries, so we're going to have to depend on their contacts to vet anyone else that comes here. In fact, we've insisted that anyone coming from an IOA country be vetted by one of their people here, the same as our U.S. immigrants, and have security checks, too. So it's by invitation only. We'll be getting people from all over the world and we'll have to do the best we can with the invitations and the security checks.” 

Rodney added, “As for the colonies in the Milky Way, they will be more lenient in accepting colonists, as long as they'll sign the usual confidentiality agreements. They'll still have some contact with Earth and probably will return for visits as long as their behavior has been exemplary. It won't be so easy out here, since there'll be less contact, and it's more dangerous.” 

Sheppard glanced at Elizabeth and she nodded, so John continued with a rather grim countenance. “General O'Neill has been concerned for some time. Even in our own country there may have been people that have been killed because they were about to reveal the secret, despite all the warnings of imprisonment for treason. No matter how stringent our regulations were we believe that's how the NID and Trust got their information. And we're all aware of how much damage they've done.

“Journalists have been one of our biggest problems. In a free society, which we strive to protect, there'll always be someone that thinks the right of the people to know the truth is more important than acts that have been declared treasonous or how those acts, one misstep, could destabilize the world and let alien powers gain a foothold. The General thinks it's probably worse in other countries, and more dangerous for those pushing for the truth, so he doesn't want to deny emigration to anyone unless we have very real reservations about their stability. But they may be shipped to a well-guarded Milky Way colony if we feel their lives are in danger, and not out here.”

Elizabeth glanced toward Teyla. “I want to assure you that we will take refugees as we have been. When we have more people available I'd like to speak to you about Athosians living in the city again. We want Pegasus-born citizens here, too, and the Athosians have been our friends the longest and have roots here. We'd also like you to help draw up a list of people to invite from other planets in Pegasus.” She grinned ruefully, “Hopefully they'll be people that will understand our own brand of craziness. We'll need connections with the Pegasus-born to survive. We'll need what they can teach us. And after all, eventually Atlantians will all be native-born citizens.”

Radek was looking at his laptop again. “Rodney. Some of these supplies and figures can not be for resupply.”

Rodney looked eager to answer, but for once looked at Elizabeth. 

“Please, explain, Rodney. The others will need to know.”

“Alright. Power. The problem has always been about lack of power. But this planet has so many possibilities.”

Radek looked excited. “Not like Earth, certainly. You do not mean fossil fuels, at least from what I see here.”

“No! No. Geothermal. Solar. Wind. Naquadah. All the newest breakthroughs from Earth. That's one thing they'll continue to share with us, and us with them. One of the most exciting things about Atlantis is it's ability to store the power it can gather. There's going to be a big concentration on developing natural sources most of all. And with an influx of scientists and highly educated military personnel we can really devote more time to research in that area. I'm really hoping that research will lead us to the information to create ZedPMs.”

Teyla wondered about something. “We will need more trade, will we not?”

Sheppard said, “Maybe. Maybe not. But allies, of course. We have to aim for self-sufficiency even more now than before. Now we have the beginnings of power production on board the Daedalus, and that's what most of the supplies are for, but we will also be getting an influx of less technologically trained citizens from the SGC and their families, so anyone with a green thumb will be welcome, too, because expansion on the mainland will be encouraged.” Sheppard looked oddly relaxed. “We can make this our home, now. It's ours, more or less, pending elections, and such.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Oh, great. Politics.” Rodney sighed, “I suppose we can't vote the politicians off the city if we don't like them.”

“Rodney. That's not even a joke,” Elizabeth was quick to end the direction Rodney was going. They needed productive, and positive remarks. 

Lorne sighed, “And still there's the Wraith.”

Sheppard added, “We need to make sure that the population doesn't grow too fast, especially at first. We'll need to be able to evacuate or shield our population from the first. Also, anyone that volunteers for any colony and has the ATA gene will be encouraged to move out here, but they won't be forced. We want people to want to come here. We need them to learn what it is to be Atlantian; what it is to be of Pegasus. This isn't going to be a vacation retreat. This will be their home.”

Radek asked, “What about the people already here?”

Elizabeth seemed more relaxed as she answered. “We discussed that also, of course. Everyone will be offered a trip home to wrap up any legalities and have one last visit, to be certain it's what they want. And hopefully to bring back family as well as lots of recruits. In fact, with the Daedalus fairly empty, they'll be free to leave on it's return trip as long as we have coverage for their duties. Then they'll return on the Daedalus. It might even be possible to open the Gate if there's a big influx for some reason.”

Lorne still looked worried, as if the Wraith weren't bad enough. “Uh, no one's said anything about this, but what if, and I think this must have been part of their thinking, but what if Earth is overrun? What if the Ori...”

Caldwell interrupted. “Then that's the last time you'll be seeing us probably. That's one reason for the drive for self-sufficiency. All the ship captains and crews were told that they'll be defending Earth. Only if we're badly damaged but can still limp away will we be relieved of further defense. But we won't come to Atlantis. It's not to be compromised. You have enough to deal with with the Wraith.

“But if they do win,” he continued, “well, it was part of their consideration. It's behind the education of the public. Atlantis is being kept secret at least until the Ori situation is settled. We previously mentioned that other colonies are being planned. Several major ones on unpopulated worlds are in motion already. But many planets have small populations already and could easily absorb a few hundred, or more, from Earth, and it's being considered. For them, stockpiles of basic goods in secret locations will be passed to the group as they depart. And of course there are some secret bases, which I have no knowledge of, just that some already exist, and more are planned. Also, an expedition to the Ida Galaxy.”

“But the Asgard will allow this?” asked Teyla, somewhat doubtful.

“They said we were welcome to come. To visit. It's very unfortunate but their population is declining rapidly. The cloning procedures are failing at a more rapid rate than before. Colonel O'Neill told me that Thor and the other Asgard would rather we inherit their galaxy and their technology than have it taken by someone they don't know; hoping we will be the Fifth Race. But soon, unless there's some miracle, they will be gone. Their infrastructure, raw materials, manufacturing complexes, and whole cities on some planets are waiting, empty. That means another way, another place, for humans to survive. If the Ori want us, they'll have to fight us. And we plan to be everywhere and take and use every advantage we can get.”

Sheppard looked determined. “We mean to win. Against the Lucian Alliance, the Ori, and the Wraith.”

Rodney huffed. “Well, first let's get the Daedalus unloaded. The rest is going to take a little longer.”

…CHANGES are Coming  
Bad

Dr. Weir cleared her throat delicately. Obviously the meeting wasn't quite over. “We do have one more major topic of discussion. As Colonel Sheppard mentioned there seem to have been several instances where the secret, where Declassification, was almost released before we were ready. Some instances were cleared up by keeping the person or persons under close guard and/or electronic surveillance, along with the signing of nondisclosure agreements. Other situations were not so easily settled. Some military personnel and civilians had to be detained in Leavenworth...”

Teyla asked softly, “What is this Leavenworth?”

McKay sniped, “It's a prison.”

“Rodney, please. You know the volatility of the secret. You know that riots can devastate cities, countries, even destabilize governments and ruin economies. Even Teyla has seen what happens when a mob runs out of control in a small city. On a world such as ours, the whole infrastructure of food and medical distribution can be toppled and that leads to more war, atrocities, famine, and the list goes on up to and including weapons of mass destruction. There are just too many people on Earth, and too many that believe we lie to them to perpetuate our government's aims...”

McKay raised his eyebrows in consternation. “And that's all true!”

Elizabeth sighed but she had no argument with the statement. “Rodney we've been pushing for the truth to be told for years. It's coming. It's going to be devastating, and it is our own fault in a way. But only in a way. If we didn't lie... well, we just couldn't tell the truth without the world falling apart. Even if the news had been released from the start, I can't imagine the hysteria that would have resulted. If the Earth had grown up with knowledge of the Stargate like most planets it would have been different, but not in a good way like you might imagine, Teyla. We would have been slaves or even worse, hosts, to the Goa'uld.

“So now it's time for the truth. There will be only a limited number of media people that will be informed of what's coming, and for receiving exclusive rights, they'll release the information on our timetable. The media will never have experienced such a lockdown on information as what is coming, and we can only hope it holds long enough.”

Radek looked like he had a question he didn't want to ask. “Ah, but the Leavenworth question is not answered. What does this have to do with us?”

Sheppard groaned as he leaned back and rubbed his tired eyes, and worried face. “Because we're... Leavenworth 2. At least for the ones that were incorrigible.”

Rodney sniped snidely, but he was grinning, “Kind of like you?”

Sheppard smirked. “Thanks, McKay. You might remember that I've done alright for myself. And you might remember that you're not exactly “Miss Congeniality”. 

Radek sighed seeming deeply disturbed. “Wraith cage prisoners?”

Dr. Weir announced that that possibility would be avoided at all costs, but her resignation was clear as she continued. “Hopefully once these people are here they'll realize what their real options are and face facts. We're going to try to integrate them, even if we end up building them a log cabin on an island far, far away... sorry, on the mainland. But Rodney was right about this group. They may be voted off the island if they won't settle down.”

Rodney muttered darkly, “Do we have to give them a shield?”

Sheppard hissed and kicked him under the table. “Yessss. And just remember, it's partly because they were idiots... that we became a colony.”

Radek tapped nervously on the table. “Is - is Kavanaugh coming back?”

Rodney groaned and slapped his own forehead with both hands.

Radek whispered, “oh, dear.”

Elizabeth sat back and crossed her arms. She did not look happy. “You remember the letters we sent back to Earth when we thought the Wraith fleet was going to destroy Atlantis?”

Radek winced. “He did not...”

Elizabeth looked less than pleased and added sarcastically, “Oh, yes he did. General O'Neill gave me a bullet point list almost thirty pages long of my reckless actions alone.”

Sheppard and Rodney both winced, and Rodney rubbed at the red spot on his forehead. “We all wrote reports, too. You were exonerated of all those accusations. And it wasn't like you made those decisions alone. The most serious ones were passed by the Command Staff and Dr. Beckett and others. This is Pegasus, not Earth. Most people understood the challenges we faced. Besides, Atlantis is a colony now. It's not like they can order you back to stand trial, at least not as easily. Kavanaugh made his own mistakes, and we have the reports to prove it.”

Rodney stopped rubbing finally. “He just had to try to go around the chain of command. He was thinking like a scientist. He signed every non-disclosure statement we did, and he voluntarily signed them again when he ended up back on Earth and he still tried to go over everyone's head. Even President Hayes approved his addition to the list, and he's his wife's cousin.”

“See, that was his worst mistake. President Hayes likes me.” And Sheppard grinned.

Everyone burst out laughing and even Caldwell snorted softly.

Rodney grinned and whispered, “Sheppard stepped on Hayes' foot when he got his last medal.”

“I – I did not.”

“Did, too.”

“Did, not!”

Elizabeth laughed. “Alright, you two. And you did, too. You turned three shades redder, and President Hayes laughed and slapped you on the back.”

“So what are we going to do with Kavanaugh?” Radek wondered.

Elizabeth had an evil gleam in her eyes. “I have a few ideas. One is that research station on P33-24X. We do send people to check on it periodically.”

McKay grinned. “The one with hurricane force winds year round? And lightning and tornadoes and torrential rains?”

“Well, there's an Ancient outpost weather station to stay in, but they do have to stay inside, nearly all the time. I can't believe that place is still intact though. Even with a permanent assignment he'll have a lot to keep him busy.”

Sheppard shook his head. “Sounds like Leavenworth would be homier.”

McKay grimaced. “If he was in Leavenworth he'd still be on Earth, and still be trying to contact reporters and higher-ups, and still be trying to make trouble. And he's too sneaky to be left on Earth. And, unfortunate as it is, he's too smart to be left on Earth. Sneaky plus smart makes him dangerous.”

Dr. Weir sighed. “True. And that's why he'll be headed here on the next transport.”

Sheppard grimaced. “Yes. Thank goodness we were spared the pleasure of his company on this trip because of the lack of space. I'll have to review who I'll send for guards though.”

“Send real jarheads. They won't fall for his arguments.”

“Really? Jarheads? They're Marines. Show a little more respect, McKay. And they'll have a pretty thankless job if you ask me. Still, I will have to change them out often. No one should have to be cooped up with him in a small space for long.”

“Hey, that was respect. They'll keep him in line, and they'll know better than to listen to his complaints.” Rodney couldn't help grinning as he added a not-quite-serious-thought. “Well, we could hope that one will get tired of his whining and just lock him outside.”

Elizabeth winced. “Rodney, I know we don't like the man, but he does have a right to his opinions. It's only because of the confidentiality agreements that he signed and failed to honor that's forced him to this situation. We just have to do the best we can with what we've got.”

“Yeah, a traitor.” Rodney sighed gloomily.

Elizabeth looked troubled by Rodney's words. “Better to leave that word here. Don't spread that around. The soldiers here would have no tolerance for that kind of man.”

Sheppard agreed as he glared at McKay. “Or the scientists either. And they're devious.”

“Well, that's true enough.” Rodney grimaced as he added, “But it's what I think of him. Even worse than him being a moron.”

Elizabeth sighed. “Well, at least after disclosure is advanced we won't have to keep such a close eye on him. Maybe a Milky Way colony would be more to his liking after Declassification. I don't think they'll ever let him go back to Earth.”

McKay brightened at the thought. “Yeah. At least he'd be closer to his cousin's husband, the President!”

“If he's still President by then,” commented Sheppard.

“Oh, that's true. And we won't get to vote anymore, will we?”

“You're Canadian. You couldn't vote for Hayes anyway.”

“Oh, sure. Of course.”

Everybody stares at Rodney.

“What? Well, it wasn't as if I was going to vote for the Prime Minister of Canada!”

Elizabeth's eyebrows slowly lowered and she sighed. “Well, let's adjourn shall we, before anything else is said. And to quote you Dr. McKay, It's not like they can order you back to stand trial, at least not as easily.”

Sheppard glared at McKay, and McKay seemed to decide he'd said enough for a change.

...

The next transport arrived two months later along with a new update on the official Declassification situation. The same news anchor was making another pitch.

Conspiracy Theorists Hard at Work:  
The unusual artifact reported on several months ago was discovered by a Professor Paul Langford. Since he died decades ago reporters have been searching for his daughter Catherine Langford, but it was discovered that she died in 2005.  
Conspiracy theorists have been enjoying their usual speculation on things that they know nothing about. Everything from unknown ancient civilizations, extraterrestrial works, and even that it's an artifact from the Atlantis of mythology have been touted as explanations.  
I say, let's leave it to the scientists to find some facts before we extrapolate extreme ideas. Maybe it was just the Egyptian gods that were responsible, eh?  
Now on with real news...

...

...Kavanaugh is Back

Kavanaugh complained bitterly over being sent to Hurricane Station but was sent anyway.

But they all did wonder at the coincidence that it started coming apart a month after he arrived. The team requested emergency evac and looked as battered as they sounded when they were thrown through the Gate by an F6 tornado. They managed to shut the iris on the tornado debris before anyone was injured in the Gate Room.

After being released from the infirmary the team and Kavanaugh met with the Command Staff to debrief. 

The Sergeant in charge gave a brief and rather horrific account of their last hours in the outpost, even commending Kavanaugh's efforts to save vital equipment and data. He even related how the scientist had saved Corporal Davidson's life by rigging a system to move debris to free him before the final collapse.

Elizabeth turned to Kavanaugh. She was truly grateful that everyone was safe and felt more than a little guilty for the danger she'd put them in, but the problem now was what to do with Peter Kavanaugh. “You seem to have done a good job, even heroic, I might add. It was a shame to lose the outpost but you did well to come back with everyone safe and data that could prove useful. Do you have anything to add to the report, Doctor?”

Kavanaugh looked like he was vibrating in his seat and Elizabeth feared an outburst was coming, but it wasn't what she expected.

“If you will indulge me for a moment, I would like to make a statement about my time here previously and later on Earth. When I made claims to the SGC they were my honest observations. But no one listened to me. Everything seemed to be brushed away like it wasn't important. Well, it was important to me. I thought it should be important to anyone in command at the SGC.” 

Peter Kavanaugh seemed to wilt into himself before regaining his confidence to continue. “It was explained quite thoroughly that my observations, while true and worthwhile, were made under extreme conditions, and were not helpful to the program. President Hayes, was most explicit that further interference or release of information could destabilize not only the United States, but the world. After a great deal of time... in places I would rather not even think about, I came to realize that my efforts could be exactly as destructive as I was warned they could be. I realized I'd been foolish not to see the big picture.” 

He looked in turn directly at Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard, and Rodney McKay. “I wish to apologize for my earlier actions. I did, at the time, believe I was doing the right thing. That is my only excuse. I know I've been sent here as a traitor, but I am not, not the way everyone thinks. I tried to do what I thought was right, and ethical. Since I have arrived I have tried my best to do my duties, and consider my future. If you will have me, I would like to return to my regular duties someday. Perhaps in time you would accept my parole, and some day I can become a full citizen of this colony. 

“I do not expect to have contact with anyone on Earth, with perhaps the exception of my family. I do wish to at least let them know I am alive and doing alright, and be able to wish them well. I have no objection to having my messages read, as I know that you have no reason to trust me; no belief that I've had a real change of heart. 

“That is the only statement I wish to make, except that if you wish to exile me to another outpost I would not object this time. The guards that have been with me have been polite and have treated me well. Without their efforts we all probably would have died there, so I commend their actions. They took me at my word that there were items that needed to be saved, and at risk to their own lives did as I asked and made sure I was safe, too.”

Elizabeth pondered for a while, then glanced at Rodney specifically. “Dr. McKay, there was a project of some importance coming up off world. I would like Dr. Kavanaugh assigned as an assistant. There will be the usual Marine guard detail as usual. If he does well there I would consider another situation for him, but I understand this assignment could take nearly a year for completion.”

Rodney grimaced. “At least by that time our situation as a colony would be more stable. And information has begun to be released to the public slowly. Declassification should be well underway, except for the part about Atlantis. By then, any unapproved releases would be less explosive.”

Sheppard stared hard at the Doctor, and finally nodded. “And Peter Kavanaugh would be less a risk. Does that sound like a plan you can live with, Doctor?”

Kavanaugh looked pale at first, then flushed. He managed a nod. “That is acceptable. And probably more consideration than I deserve. Thank you.”

Rodney muttered after Kavanaugh and the Marines left. “One less prisoner for Leavenworth 2.” 

...

One of the weekly updates from the SGC contained this report: 

News Update:  
Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have a report out of Area 51 tonight. It seems that the Egyptian artifact, the cover-stone, that we covered months ago on this broadcast, was indeed investigated in 1945. Since it's provenance was unknown it was at the time feared to be a weapon devised by the Nazis.  
That of course was proven false, but during the research an accident took the life of Ernest Littlefield. This is of interest, not only because he lost his life in pursuit of knowledge during time of war, but because he was the fiance of the late Catherine Langford who was present when the object was discovered. For years she had sought its whereabouts during the time it was misplaced and appears to have given up that search after the death of Ernest Littlefield.

...

The next Daedalus arrival deposited hundreds of clearly curious and excited personnel. Almost all were family or veterans of Atlantis personnel. Family reunions turned into a huge party. 

But scattered among them were students and some older faculty that were vetted by the members of the IOA. Close watch was standard, but problems were few, but messages home were closely examined. McKay and Kusinagi, a computer expert, wrote algorithms to try to detect hidden messages, but none were discovered.

The Command Staff heard some of the tales from the IOA immigrants from the countries other than the U.S.. Some regimes were more brutal than others and when those stories entered the gossip of the city other immigrants became even more careful with their messages home to protect their family left behind. There were always groups for whom secrecy was power, and they wielded that power ruthlessly. And for Atlantis to remain safe, it must remain secret, and invitations were less often approved over the next months. It was decided that they would move slower until Declassification was more advanced.

...

The next announcement was unspectacular but generated some scientific interest.

Science Update:  
Well, good news on the Egyptian artifact this month as translations of the hieroglyphs have been released. Scientists seem certain they are designations of star constellations. What they were used for is still under investigation.  
We stated in previous stories that the Cover-stone artifact that was discovered in 1928 had been under investigation in 1945. Information has just been released that further study was attempted beginning in 1997. They were trying to ascertain the mysterious circumstances of Ernest Littlefield's death that again had come to the attention of authorities. It was suggested that the artifact could indeed be in some way dangerous, and should be studied in that light.  
Information about these further tests have been requested and will be released shortly.

...

The only real worries by the new colonists were about the Wraith, but with new options for energy arriving, or being discovered, or invented almost daily, optimism ran high. But still there were evacuation drills often. Military families were used to drills and they eased the minds of family members, especially those with children. Special shielded classrooms and safe rooms were constructed also. And soon they would be able to evacuate to Earth or somewhere in Pegasus through the Gate if they were attacked or if the Shield was about to fail. 

McKay was eager to announce at one staff briefing that sinking the city was now a possibility as well as flying it out of the atmosphere since repairs had proceeded more rapidly than had been predicted because of increased personnel. He requested and received approval for more and longer range sensors so they would have time to move forward with one of these options. And all these options were making people less fearful.

As the Command Staff had hoped, many of the families of veterans were not afraid to learn to defend their new home, this colony, this once lost fabled city of Atlantis. They were proud to have been allowed to come and live here, and protect their new home. They formed a militia with Pegasus natives that were trained in some type of warrior culture. This mix of cultures was not as strained as had been feared at first.

...Woodie and Bernie, the Clueless

The Daedalus arrived with it's usual smooth efficiency. Since they had a lot of personnel and personal gear to unload they landed on the usual pier. There had been a lot of excited stares from colonists on the observation deck of the ship as they neared Lantia as the colony had decided to name the planet. 

Of course, not everyone was excited. Those were the people exiled to Leavenworth 2 and had been incarcerated for the voyage. These arrivals were just plain furious with being exiled from Earth for their own bad actions, but they never believed for a moment that they were at fault for these consequences. But with news stories now barely hinting of secret things, they regretted bitterly their own abduction by their own people. Indeed, with the release of any new information they actually felt indicated in their actions.

Two reporters among them fancied themselves as the next Woodward and Bernstein*, in fact that's where McKay's nicknames for them came from: Woody Woodbyne and Bernie Bernister. McKay barely managed to contain his disgust that they actually liked the nicknames and accepted them readily as an implied compliment. 

They weren't as smart, or as knowledgeable as they thought they were though. To their immense surprise they didn't even know it wasn't just a Presidential secret, but the secret of five major governments that were involved, and a secret that would have destroyed the world if it had been released like the bombshell they intended. 

And, oh yeah, they just rode in a spaceship! Caldwell had chuckled when he told the Command Staff that they had both gaped at the Daedalus and whispered, “spaceships?”

Of course they demanded a meeting with the Command Staff as soon as they landed and, after a suitable wait which they considered insulting, were eventually led into the conference room to meet Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, and Dr. McKay. They had hardly been introduced before their complaints began. 

Woody looked about as condescending as anyone could manage, especially considering how little he really knew about the entire program. No one would ever have guessed from his demeanor that he'd been found guilty of treason and imprisoned because of the threat he and his co-worker presented to Homeland Security. Being a TV news personality, he also had a firm belief that his amazing charm and good looks would win them over if logic didn't, and he was absolute convinced that logic was on his side. 

“You're Dr. Weir, correct?” He managed a phony chuckle and continued. “I think this joke has gone on long enough. Bernie and I, we're not invisible people. Our bosses, co-workers, and friends, not to mention our families will all notice we're missing. They've got to be looking for us already. You can't keep something like kidnapping two well known personalities secret for long. Besides, the secret is coming out now. What's the point with all your “super secret” stuff?”

Sheppard smirked at the man's air quotes of “super secret”. “I only found out about the secret five-six years ago.” He turned to McKay. “You Rodney?”

“Oh, middle of 1998. About the same time as Elizabeth. But the program was being worked on a little before we found out.”

Woody and Bernie looked astounded and then furious. “But – but how could you keep something like that from the American people...”

“I'm sure you meant to say... the world. That is the big picture. Your story would have broken the world as we know it.” Dr. Weir's stern gaze shut them up. “Most of the world's governments are aware of the program, and you know that dumping that information without careful preparation would have brought disaster, and still you tried to force the issue.” 

She sighed at their stupidity. “And as for your disappearance, it's not so hard to hide. You've been officially signed on to a long-term undercover assignment approved by your boss, and messages will be dropped to your family by our operatives to keep them happy.”

“What... You can't do that! Wait! How long-term are we talking?”

“It partly depends on your behavior. But at least two years under close supervision, if not incarceration. And your actions will be taken into consideration at the end of the two years.”

They glanced back and forth worriedly. Bernie took a shaky breath before he asked belligerently, “What if we think this isn't something that should remain secret?”

McKay smirked, “Well, maybe that racketeering assignment doesn't work out so well.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Well, a lot of people disappear and are never found until their remains turn up in cement overshoes.”

They looked suitably horrified. “You're threatening us?”

Dr. Weir sighed. “Rodney, please, restrain your attempts at humor.”

Sheppard stated deadpan. “Well, no one will find you here. No one will even be looking.” 

Woody and Bernie just stared at McKay and Sheppard in dread.

Dr. Weir brought their attention back to the conversation. “But it doesn't have to work out as badly as you think.” Then continued, “It's too bad, in a way. Gentlemen, you almost broke the biggest story of all time, and you got caught. It was explained to you in some depth why it would not be a good idea to continue pushing your agenda at the present time, and I know the consequences of continuing were laid out for your consideration. You know now that you made the wrong choice. You signed and then violated agreements that make your actions treason against not only the United States, but the other signatories of the IOA.”

They glared at the Command Staff. They obviously weren't backing down and the leaders of Atlantis were all individually counting the length of their detention upward. “I suppose if we manage to get our story out we'll end up shot at dawn, right? Some of your Marines have been real comedians, threatening us and then laughing in our faces.”

The Command Staff didn't move, didn't say a word, until Dr. Weir cleared her throat and said with little inflection, “I have no knowledge of any rumors that may be going round. And as pranks go, after being convicted of treason, I would be glad to still be alive if I were you. I'm just going to say that you were given a choice of leaving Earth or being in a cell in Leavenworth.”

“Yeah. Some choice. Prison, an isolated post in the Milky Way, or their cockamamie idea of the fabled city of Atlantis in another galaxy. I must admit you've done a pretty job on this prison. It's pretty classy looking, but Atlantis? Even we know it takes months to travel just between planets in the Solar System. I wouldn't be surprised if we were still on Earth. But I suppose being surrounded by water it must make it easy keeping prisoners in check in your pretty little fake Alcatraz.”

McKay laughed outright. “You guys lucked out and you don't even realize it. This is Atlantis. Mythic lost city that we found in the Pegasus galaxy, so you're very far from home.”

They both seemed to regain their humor as they glanced at each other. “Where the Marines fight space vampires in their spare time, when they're not guarding reporters and other nasty criminals like us.”

The Command Staff did not laugh.

Sheppard glared, “My Marines are heroes, and they've saved the lives of everyone here. And the space vampires? They're called Wraith, and you never want to meet one without a bunch of Marines between you and them, because they are vampires and they'll suck the life right out of your body.”

They sobered slightly, but still didn't believe. All they'd really have to do was look up at Lantia's moon, that had a couple of it's own tiny moonmoons*. 

It was too bad, but when they met the Athosians and the other Leavenworth 2 prisoners, and various refugees, and heard a few tales from them, maybe they'd come around for real. For now the plans for those two were to be packed off to live on the mainland for at least a two year long stay. 

These two had made it plain that they were unlikely to stop trying to make contact with Earth or some go-between. So it was decided that they needed real seclusion while release of the basic information was accomplished on Earth. So instead of having the inside scoop, they were going to be so far out of the loop that they were never going to be let back in. 

It would be years, maybe decades, before they would get to report on the colony on Lantia, if Atlantis' existence was ever revealed at all. But nobody would be talking to them about how Atlantis had become first a base, then a colony, or much of anything else. There were too many secrets they were never going to be told for a very long time. 

Even on the mainland, knowing these men were exiled for treason against their own people, those from Pegasus would speak little to them, though they'd been requested to teach them how to survive, and hopefully tell them some Wraith stories that would give them nightmares.

But they weren't the only disaffected colonists. All thought they were persecuted. All thought their situation was unique. And some were.

But Woody and Bernie definitely lost the scoop of the millennium.

...

The weekly update through the Gate came as expected, as did the meeting to bring everyone up to date before it was released to the city. They learned that things were moving faster now. The last announcement had the news anchor more excited than they'd ever seen him.

BREAKING NEWS:  
Ladies and Gentlemen, the most astounding revelation has just come out of Area 51. After determining that the Cover-stone discovered in Giza in 1928 was worth further investigation, it was moved to more secure quarters within Cheyenne Mountain.  
The government has just released that it's investigations beginning in 1997, led to a major breakthrough. By the application of some form of concentrated energy the artifact did indeed react in an unforeseen way. It's almost too incredible to be believed, but the Air Force has stated unequivocally that the artifact formed what they called, and let me quote this correctly, an Einstein–Rosen Bridge Portal. That's a stable wormhole in other words. This is incredible!  
The concept has certainly been around for years in science fiction. One of the more recent such stories was by an author most people would recognize by name at least, Robert A. Heinlein, and his novel Tunnel in the Sky from 1955.  
Folks this is just amazing. This is not fake news but I'm sure speculation will run rampant and the government is urging restraint. This is the real deal. We're waiting for updates and will report as soon as we know anything new.

...

The Command Staff was silent for several moments. 

Dr. Weir voiced her concerns. “I have requested updates if things get out of hand; riots, that sort of thing. We might have a sudden influx of colonists from those we've contacted with invitations if it seems it might be dangerous to remain on Earth. The SGC has even offered an emergency Gate opening if it gets out of hand.”

Rodney fiddled with his laptop, which he never did, because it was his favorite laptop. “If I was on Earth and didn't know about the SGC and the Gates I'd think they were crazy. A hoax. One of those conspiracy theories run amok. They practically said stable wormhole and science fiction in the same sentence.”

Sheppard asked, “Is there any way we can check on our families? I never invited Dave. As you know, he has a vital industry that can't falter in it's operations, but I'd like to know if he's okay.”

Dr. Weir nodded. “She glanced at Rodney. You, too?”

“Well, I invited Jeanie but all I got back was an email all in capitals ending in a big NO. But yeah, if we could find out, it would be great.”

“Alright. I'm going to request daily updates on family of personnel and invitees, also, if danger is a possibility in their area. We have more energy now, and Earth has been working on theirs, too, with information and advancements we've made here. There's no reason we need to worry about our families.”

...

The next week's report was the biggest by far:

BREAKING NEWS:  
(There were two news anchors today, the regular slick news guy and some blonde woman, and they looked excited, but anxious, too.)  
Ladies and Gentlemen... This update is beyond the pale. It seems that the activation of the Egyptian artifact in 1997 had elicited a response... Yes, a response. From out there. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are not alone. We have videos from about a decade ago and they are being released now as the governments of the world realize this kind of secret shouldn't be kept from the people of the world any longer.  
(Visuals were shown in full living color of a living breathing alien, so very like the grays described in alien abduction stories. But they were also attended by Air Force officers which showed the alien's obvious diminutive size.)  
This one alien, his name is Thor... at the time, Thor met with officers of the Air Force, as you can see. These officers are Colonel Jonathan “Jack” O'Neill, now General O'Neill, and Major Samantha Carter, now Colonel Carter, an astrophysicist. We will be having interviews with the Air Force personnel on air, live, this evening.  
These are exciting times, ladies and gentlemen. The government has also released information about visits by these aliens, and, ah, they call themselves Asgard. They have claimed to have visited Earth at various times, but mostly in centuries past. They profess their interest in how their visits have influenced Norse mythology.  
The government released a statement that updates will be coming daily, if not hourly. They've also stated that the Asgard have willingly shared some of their technology with the United States and several other governments. They're preparing a statement about how this technology has been integrated already with several industries on Earth, and emphasizing how helpful the Asgard have been in the last decade, and that negotiations have been peaceful as well as beneficial to both our peoples.  
And as you might guess, negotiations with an alien race have been extremely delicate. The governments of the world ask patience because agreements have been finalized with the Asgard. More on updates will follow as soon as they're released.  
We will not be returning to regularly scheduled broadcasts, and we apologize to those who will be inconvenienced. But people... aliens... from another world... Do you really want your soap opera?

...

...Surprise Arrival

“Sheppard!”

“Yes, McKay.”

“I got a strange message from Caldwell. Did you get one, too?”

“Caldwell? No. What was strange about it?”

“Well, he said he had a surprise for me.”

“From Caldwell? A surprise?”

Rodney looked crestfallen. “Yeah. Doesn't sound good does it?”

“Nope. But they'll be here soon. Prepare yourself!”

“Oh, thanks so much! You're so much help!”

“Hey, I don't know any more than you do.”

“I know. I know. I just hate waiting.”

“You could send a message and just ask him.”

McKay looked hopeful for a moment. “No. If it's bad, I think I'd rather just wait.” 

...

NEWS UPDATE:  
(The news anchors were out in the field today.)  
In the past weeks we've shown our viewers some of the technological advances that have been made in various fields in previous updates. Some really amazing things have been occurring in industry and medicine, but folks, what we've seen today is so amazing it'll take your breath away.  
We're out here in Area 51 today to witness the launch of a spaceship. That's right! And don't think “Shuttle” this is much more advanced than anything we've managed before, but we're told that Asgard technology and planning have helped us produce a truly spectacular ship. Their offer of friendship and aid have revolutionized our technology in ways we're still learning about. They are truly allies of Earth.  
(Gusts of wind stir up the dust and the news anchors don't look concerned. In fact they look amazed as the General Hammond lifts off from an underground hangar.)  
The news anchor doesn't look back at the camera, he lifts his microphone as if to speak but he just stares.

...

When the Daedalus arrived, Rodney made certain to be on the Command Deck, as was Sheppard. John was always there to welcome Colonel Caldwell unless circumstances prevented it.

Sheppard slouched back against the railing and watched McKay pace. “It can't be that bad, Rodney.”

“Well, if it wasn't that bad, then why not just say it in the message? It's bad news, I just know it, and Caldwell's going to gloat about it.”

“McKay, if it was really bad news, Caldwell would not gloat about it. I think he was just jerking your chain. It's probably something weird that you weren't expecting. And knowing you, you'll handle whatever it is just fine. You've certainly handled some rough situations and saved lives doing it. So, just calm down.”

Rodney sighed. “Easy for you to say...”

“MEREDITH RODNEY MCKAY!”

Sheppard straightened up off the railing so hard his back actually made a very uncomfortable sounding snap. Then he almost tripped over his own feet as he turned to stare at Rodney in horror.

McKay looked like he was going to run or hyperventilate or both. 

Sheppard whispered hurriedly. “Don't you dare move. It won't help. She'll find you eventually. And I'm not going to meet her alone so don't even think it.”

“oh my god,” Rodney whispered. “Why me?”

Sharp steps could be heard clacking down the hallway toward the Gate Room until she stood at the bottom of the stairs glaring up at Rodney and huffing like she'd breathe fire. Oh, Rodney knew that if only she were a dragon she'd singe him good. He cringed at the death glare that only a sister could deliver with such depth and pin point accuracy.

Caldwell had followed closely and his smirk was not hidden at all. “You know McKay, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. And after the trip I've just endured with this lovely lady, I'm happy that she'll now share those opinions with you that I've been forced to listen to for the last few weeks. So now, she's all yours. Sheppard, I'll debrief later after a few things have settled down.”

“Mer. Get down here. NOW.”

Rodney gulped but managed to join his sister on the Gate Room floor without slipping and breaking something that would hurt. “Hi. Uh, you decided to come? I thought you were against joining the colony.”

“I didn't JOIN the colony. I was CONSCRIPTED!”

Rodney was taken aback. “Conscripted? Why? You were invited. I invited you and your whole family. The SGC said you'd been approved. All you had to do was settle your affairs and...”

“You forgot something, didn't you, Mer?”

“Uh, what exactly?”

“My family. Did you think I'd bring two small children out to a war zone? I HAVE been here before you know. I told Kaleb about it and he said absolutely not. No way were we coming here to live.”

“Well, uh, it was voluntary. Why didn't you just say, no thanks?”

“Well, it seems that the Prime Minister of Canada hates you.”

“Yeah? Same to him! What does that have to do with anything?”

Now, his sister Jeanie, seemed to hesitate and consider her words. “Well, Kaleb was very unhappy with the invitation. It seems he may have said a few words in... in inappropriate places to people he shouldn't have said... certain things to.”

McKay's jaw dropped. “He didn't. He violated the confidentiality agreement?”

Jeanie put her hands on her hips and wouldn't look at Rodney. 

Rodney clutched his heart dramatically. “Oh, my god. I can't believe he's still alive!”

Jeanie's eyes grew bigger, and started to glaze over with tears, as Rodney's very real fear sank in for her.

“Oh. Uh, you know that wasn't smart. Even that English professor of yours should have known better. What were you thinking?”

Jeanie's face got all red. “It wasn't me. I may not have dealt with the U.S. government, or even the Canadian government much, but I know when to keep my mouth shut. I did read the agreement, and the fine print, and everything. But I couldn't keep Kaleb quiet about it. I know you two don't get along, but he just wouldn't listen to me. Even when U.S. soldiers showed up at the door he spouted off to them. They arrested him right there on our doorstep! Right in front of Madison! In CANADA!”

“Oh, Jeanie... I'm really sorry about that. Especially Madison. Is she okay?”

And Jeanie started to cry. Big sobbing gulps that sounded painful followed by lots of tears. “I'm scared, Mer. They're children... babies.”

Rodney's eyes implored Sheppard but the coward just backed away with his hands up, warding off a situation involving tears, even though he was still at the top of the stairs.

Rodney knew what he had to do, and so he bravely stepped forward. He'd learned a lot over the last few years, mostly from Teyla. He'd delivered Teyla's baby, so he could do this. He gently wrapped his arms lightly around his baby sister and patted her gently on the back. “There, there. I – I don't know if I can do anything about this, but for now you're here, and I really am glad to see you. Please don't cry. I - I invited you because I missed you. We'll do whatever we can to make it better. I just don't know if I can get you back to Earth.”

The cries only got louder, but Jeanie hugged him so tightly he had to struggle a little just to get some air.

“Hey, listen. They're working on Declassification. You must have heard some of the news, right? Maybe in a while, it might be a long while because they're keeping Atlantis a secret longer, but maybe you can go back after the news is out.”

The sobbing was turning into gulps but they were slowing down. 

“Rodney... the kids have the ATA gene.” That was followed by a wail of a different sort. “I don't want them to grow up to be soldiers for Atlantis. I want them to grow up where they can be safe, well, relatively safe. I do know about the Wraith, and the Ori, too, you know.”

Rodney and Sheppard shared a glance but John was staying out of this, too. “We have soldiers and most don't have the ATA gene. The kids are smart, right? Well, teach them. Teach them math and physics and all the stuff that they'll need to learn, to learn about Atlantis. Don't you think we need smart people with the ATA gene?”

“But, Kaleb was so incensed...”

“Wait, wait. He's a teacher. We need teachers. I know he teaches English but is he good with languages? We can always use linguists. You know how hard the Alteran language is. We've got lots of new people and they need to learn it. Maybe he can help, you know, starting from the basics.”

Rodney glanced down the hall Jeanie had come from. “Uh, where is Kaleb?”

“He's with Madison and Meredith.”

Rodney looked horrified. “You didn't name your son Meredith? After what I went through?”

Jeanie smacked him on the arm hard enough to elicit an “ow,” and a cringe from Rodney. “Don't you read my emails?”

Rodney looked abashed, “Well, uh, yeah. Of course. Mostly.”

Jeanie squinted at him and Rodney flinched. “You mean you skimmed the emails, right?”

Rodney kind of shrugged, “I'm sorry. I've been busy. I did catch the new baby bit though. But why Meredith? You know how much I hated it.”

“Rodney,” and Jeanie sighed, knowing her brother too well. “I had a baby girl. Meredith. Named after my big brother.”

“M-me?” And for all the stress that was obvious between them, Rodney smiled softly.

The sobs had finally died away and Jeanie managed a chuckle while wiping away the last of the tears. “Who else? You know I saw the letter you sent me when you all thought you were going to die. I know we still always manage to argue, but you reminded me that we're still family. So, the kids are Maddie and Merrie.”

Rodney and Jeanie finally managed an awkward hug. When they finally let go she turned to Sheppard and asked, “Is it true what Mer said, John? About the Declassification? And maybe then we can go home?”

Rodney looked insulted. “Hey!”

Sheppard nodded but shrugged, too. “Declassification? Yes. Going back to Earth... maybe. But not soon. Uh, welcome to Atlantis.”

...

BREAKING NEWS:  
Once again we've received a release from the U.S. Government. It's been reported here before that the Asgard met with several Air Force officers in a government facility. This was after investigation into the artifact in 1997, which the government has named “Stargate”, and of course resulted in the face to face meeting with the Asgard that we also reported on in months past. Negotiations have been ongoing, secretly, and we've been notified of an incredible breakthrough with our allies, the Asgard.  
With the help of the Asgard some of our own people have stepped through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge Portal... Stargate as we're calling it now. Those teams have met with inhabitants of other planets. Yes, not just the Asgard! Please don't be too alarmed. We were given more information to share with you.  
The Asgard have revealed that other entities do indeed inhabit other worlds and it seems incredible but many planets have previously been colonized by humans... humans!... not so different from any of us. They left their own civilizations on Earth and made their homes out there on these other worlds.  
The history of the world will have to be rewritten, folks. The Stargate was once active thousands of years ago right here on Earth, and all it's history has been lost in those years since it's been inactive. Archaeologists and anthropologists are demanding special status to visit and document these “lost” people of Earth.  
People all over the world are suddenly wondering if they have long lost “relatives” out there among the stars. The few riots caused by the worry of truly alien invaders that have occurred are turning into festivals of hope. Humans among the stars are giving hope to people everywhere that we, too, could meet them. Even live out there ourselves.  
The surprises just keep coming folks. One major item that may or not be a surprise is that there are indeed entities that are not friendly to humans, and one of the agreements negotiated with the Asgard is a treaty with Earth giving us legal Protected Status. And the spaceship we saw launched from Area 51 is a step in being able to protect ourselves in the future.  
Some people may not trust the Asgard because of alleged but unfounded abductions, or the government itself not revealing the whole truth at the time because this was kept from the public for so many years. But ongoing negotiations have been delicate, more than you might imagine. Much more delicate than between governments on Earth. And now, several Earth governments have formed the Gate Alliance with a Treaty signed by Russia, China, Great Britain, France, and the United States*. They have stated that the Asgard came through for us in a big way with this treaty, and only with time will we find if we have other friends out there among the stars.  
Stay tuned for more updates. People... the future is here.

...

End Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> *Woodward and Bernstein  
http://www.washingtonpost  
.com/wp-srv/politics/special/watergate/part1.html 
> 
> * Gate Alliance Treaty: Russia, China, Great Britain, France, and the United States  
http://www.stargate-sg1-solutions.com/wiki/International_Oversight_Advisory_(IOA) 
> 
> Robert A. Heinlein: Tunnel in the Sky published in 1955 by Scribner's.  
https://en.wikipedia  
.org/wiki/Tunnel_in_the_Sky  
Moonmoons (Moons That Orbit Other Moons) Could Exist, Scientists Say. Moonmoons — also known online as submoons, moonitos, grandmoons, moonettes and moooons, or mini-moons.  
(A/N Moonmoon...cutesy, and I couldn't resist. Submoon...dull. Moooons...silly.)  
https://www.livescience  
.com/63819-moonmoons-could-exist.html


End file.
